


My Dazzling Personality

by xJadedGurlx



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 23:03:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4684592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla prepares to meet Laura's father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Dazzling Personality

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place sometime after season one and ignores season two. Written for challenge 1 during round 4 at Lands of Magic on LJ.

Laura paced back and forth in her dorm room. “I’m so nervous; I think I’m going to throw up” she said.

“Relax Cupcake” Carmilla said, planting a kiss on her girlfriend’s forehead. “Everything will be fine.”

“How can you be so calm?” asked Laura. “You’re about to meet my father. You should be terrified!”

Carmilla snorted and raised her eyebrows. “ _I_ should be terrified of _him_?” she asked skeptically.

“Hey! I’ll have you know that he was in the military” said Laura. Then she shook her head and sat down on her bed, burying her face in her hands. “Oh God, would you listen to me? I’m giving my vampire girlfriend instructions on how to behave around my father.”

Carmilla sat down next to Laura and wrapped her arms around the other woman. Then she said quietly “I’m not completely clueless, you know.”

Laura took her face out of her hands to look at the vampire. “What do you mean?” she asked.

“You’re nervous because you’re afraid I’ll say or do something inappropriate that will make your father hate me” said Carmilla. “And I can’t help but wonder if you would be so nervous if you were introducing your father to a normal girl—like Danny, for instance.”

Laura was surprised. “Are you feeling insecure?” she asked.

“No!” said Carmilla quickly. Then she bit her lip and said “Maybe.”

Laura sighed. “Carmilla, you know Danny and I are just friends” she said. “There’s no one I want to be with other than you.”

Carmilla smiled. “I know” she said. “I guess I was just having a moment of self-doubt. It’s been a long time since I’ve had to meet anyone’s parents.”

“So, what exactly is your plan for winning my father over?” asked Laura.

“Oh, I thought I’d just charm him with my dazzling personality” said Carmilla with a wink.


End file.
